


Zu zweit

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: "Vieles kann der Mensch entbehren, nur den Menschen nicht."Ludwig Börne





	1. Liebestöter

**Author's Note:**

> Hier kommen demnächst mehrere kleine Momentaufnahmen, ohne Zusammenhang. Die Grundidee(n) entstanden auf einr Fahr durch Bayern und einer viel zu langen Nacht an der Hotelbar.
> 
>  
> 
> Ansonsten alles wie immer :)

Er betrachtete ihn. Ein bisschen jünger sah er aus und verletzlicher. So ganz ohne Visor und schurwollenen Schutzpanzer. Nur noch die Hose musste weg. Thiel musste dennoch lächeln, einfach weil Boerne ihn mit so viel Vertrauen ansah. 

„Heb die Hüfte.“ Eine leise Aufforderung, Boerne folgte. 

Thiel öffnete die Hose und zog sie ihm herunter. Dann stutzte er kurz und begann zu lachen. Boerne war im ersten Moment verwirrt, dann wurde ihm der Grund klar und seine Wangen röteten sich etwas.

„Was ist das denn?“ Thiel lachte immer noch.

„Das ist sehr bequem!“ Boerne war pikiert.

Dann lächelte Thiel sanfter. 

„Wusste nicht, dass du solche Liebestöter hast. Und dann auch noch knallgrün!“

Die Farbe stach ein wenig in den Augen. Thiel fragte sich, wo man so etwas fand.

„Ich habe online eingekauft, nach einer Flasche Rotwein. Habe den falschen Artikel angeklickt und dann wurde halt das geliefert, was du gerade siehst… Bequem sind sie trotzdem und ich wusste nicht, dass ich heute in deinem Bett lande. Sonst hätte ich sicher etwas anderes angezogen und –„

Thiel legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Boernes Lippen und brachte ihn zum Verstummen.

„Du könntest auch Feinripp tragen, wäre mir egal. Zum einen liebe ich dich um deinetwillen und zum anderen kann ich dir das Zeug einfach ausziehen.“

Boerne entspannte sich etwas.

„Dann mach endlich.“ Boerne hatte ein forderndes Lächeln.

Thiel beugte sich vor, küsste ihn innig und zog ihm dabei diese grellgrüne Unterhose von den Beinen. Achtlos ließ er sie neben das Bett fallen.

Schon besser. Grüne Augen blickten in blaue. Lippen trafen sich erneut und Körper versanken ineinander.


	2. Werbepause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fernsehwerbung schneidet Spielfilme in spannende Häppchen." 
> 
> \- Manfred Poisel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier nahm im Kopf Gestalt an, als ich an Ingolstadt vorbeifuhr. Und Audi war schon öfter Bestandteil heißer Diskussionen.
> 
> Zu allen anderen Produkten habe ich allerdings keine Meinung und erhalte natürlich von keinem Hersteller Tantiemen - der Vollständigkeit halber ;)

Sie saßen gemeinsam auf Boernes Couch und weihten dessen neuen Fernseher ein. 75 Zoll. Ganz schön protzig aber man konnte sich durchaus daran gewöhnen.

Ein Thriller lief. Nichts Besonderes, vorhersehbare Handlung, aber dennoch ganz nett. Nicht so nett war die ständige Werbeunterbrechung.  
Gerade fuhr irgendein Modell von Audi über die Mattscheibe.

Thiel brummte. „Die Audis sehen doch alle gleich aus.“

„Aber, aber, mein Lieber. Der Slogan lautet: „Vorsprung durch Technik“, nicht „Vorsprung durch Design“.“

Thiel rollte kurz mit den Augen. „Werbung ist doch einfach nur blöd…“

„Häufig, ja. Aber es gibt durchaus clevere Werbung. Man kann davon oft halten was man will aber wenn dem potentiellen Kunden sowohl Slogan als auch Produkt in Erinnerung bleiben, dann ist es gutes Marketing. Calgon zum Beispiel.“

Stimmt, Waschmaschinen leben länger damit. Wird jedenfalls behauptet. Aber Boerne hatte Recht, es blieb einem tatsächlich im Gedächtnis haften.

Thiel lehnte den Kopf zurück, dachte kurz nach.

„Die Teflonpfanne „Boerne“. Daran bleibt nichts haften… Könnte man meinen.“ Er sah zu Boerne und schmunzelte leicht. Boerne drückte nur seine Hand kurz.

Im Fernseher flimmerte nun ein Spot für Mundhygiene.

„Hey, das passt auch zu dir. „Listerine Anwender geben immer 100 Prozent.“ Obwohl’s bei dir noch ein bisschen mehr ist.“ Wieder schmunzelte Thiel.

„Dann fällt mir auch noch einer ein. „So klein, so rund, so gut!“ Aber beschreibt das nun Babybel oder eher dich?“

„Wie willst du’s herausfinden?“

Boerne lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste seinen Hals, begann zärtlich daran zu knabbern bevor er innehielt. 

„Du schmeckst auf jeden Fall besser.“

Thiel legte seine Hand an Boernes Hinterkopf und zog ihn näher um ihn zu küssen.

Der Film unterbrach mittlerweile wieder die Werbepausen aber das interessierte die Beiden nicht mehr. Vielleicht würden sie später wieder einsteigen.

Die Handlung war ja nicht allzu anspruchsvoll und ihre ganz eigene Unterbrechung war nun wesentlich reizvoller.

Blieb im Kopf.


	3. Zweisamkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Der Reißverschluss wurde erfunden, weil Männer keine Geduld haben.“
> 
> \- Senta Berger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerade lief "Es geschah am hellichten Tag" auf 3sat und der Rotwein verleitete mich zu diesem kurzen "Machwerk"

Thiel warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Das war zu gut. Eigentlich gefiel ihm die Umgebung nicht, so in Boernes Büro. Leichen nur wenige Meter entfernt.  
Aber Boerne verstand es gut, seine Gedanken zu zerstreuen.

Thiel schnaufte und fuhr Boerne durch das dunkle Haar. Ein Kribbeln ging durch seinen Körper, wanderte bis in die Haarspitzen und dann zurück zu seiner Hüfte, kanalisierte sich in seiner Mitte.

„Karl, ich…“ Das sollte der Warnung genug sein, eloquenter wurde er jetzt nicht.

Doch Boerne ließ nicht von ihm ab, empfing was Thiel ihm zu geben hatte.

Plötzlich ertönte das Klackern von Absätzen. Schnell löste Boerne sich von ihm, Thiel bemühte sich, seinen Reißverschluss zügig zu schließen.

„Chef- Herr Thiel?“ Alberich stand in der Tür.

Boerne kroch unter dem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Thiel, Sie hätten mir ruhig helfen können, statt faul in meinem Sessel zu sitzen.“

Aha, tolles Ablenkungsmanöver. Würde Alberich das glauben? Wohl kaum, Thiel hätte es keine Sekunde geglaubt.

„Alberich, was wollen Sie denn noch? Waren Sie nicht schon im Feierabend?“ Boerne strich seinen Kittel glatt und versuchte eine ruhige Miene beizubehalten.

„Ähm…“ Ihr fiel es sichtlich schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Also, ich hatte nur etwas vergessen und wollte dann noch kurz sehen, wie lange Sie noch bleiben werden.“

„Sie neigen zur Vergesslichkeit, Alberich. Aber Kommissar Thiel und ich wollten gleich los.“

„Ah ja… dann wünsche ich einen schönen Feierabend.“

„Ihnen ebenso.“

„Ach, Chef, eines noch…“ Sie deute auf ihren eigenen Mundwinkel. „Sie haben da was.“

Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Eines hatten alle drei in dem Moment gemeinsam. Hochrote Gesichter.


	4. Kompromisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand"
> 
> \- Toni Basil (Mickey) – im Original von Racey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleines Kapitel kommt noch (sobald mir etwas einfällt) und dann wird die Geschichte hier dicht gemacht :)
> 
> Da ich übrigens einen tollen Titel habe, kommt vielleicht demnächst mal was längeres. Ich brauche nur eine Geschichte die ich angemessen um den Titel herumbasteln kann :)

„Was hältst du von Bad Gögging?“

„Ist das Dunkeldeutschland?“

„Nein, noch in Bayern.“

„Und was sollen wir da?“

„Urlaub machen, wir können die Burg Prunn besichtigen.“

„Kenn ich nicht.“

„Ach Frank, du alter Kulturbanause. Das ist der Fundort einer Originalhandschrift des Nibelungenlieds.“

„Wagner schon wieder…“ Thiel verdrehte die Augen.

„Da ist es aber auch landschaftlich sehr schön und es ist eine der am besten erhaltenen Burgen Bayerns.“

„Hast du noch Alternativen?“

„Ergänzungen. Wir können von dort ins Altmühltal fahren und uns den Dinosaurier-Park ansehen.“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Für Dinos bin ich zu alt, selbst mein Sohn ist das.“

„Ja? Ich finde Dinosaurier noch immer hochinteressant.“

Thiel sah Boerne an. Passte irgendwie, Boerne hatte sich auf seltsame Art das innere Kind bewahrt. Vielleicht weil es zu selten zum Spielen raus konnte, als er noch klein war.

„Aber ich will trotzdem nicht nach Bayern.“

„Ingolstadt ist aber auch nur einen Katzensprung entfernt!“

„Und was soll ich da?“

„Wir können ins Audi Forum, vielleicht wird mein nächster Wagen wieder einer.“

„Wieder ein Coupé?“

„Mal sehen, oder wir fahren nach Stuttgart und sehen uns das Porsche Museum an.“

Boerne klang schon fast ein bisschen aufgeregt. Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

„Okay, wie stellst du dir das vor?“

„Hm? Wir haben doch beide mehr als genug Urlaubstage die endlich aufgebraucht werden müssen. Außerdem wirst du doch einen Urlaubsantrag ausfüllen können?“

„Und wie lange?“

„Wenigstens eine Woche.“ Boerne rutschte näher und legte einen Arm um Thiels Schulter. Auf seinen Lippen ein siegesgewisses Lächeln.

„Mit deiner Miniangeberkarre? Wo soll denn da meine Tasche hin?“

„Bitte?“ Boerne hob irritiert eine Augenbraue.

„Ich will sagen, dass der Kofferraum überschaubar ist. Und du verreist doch schon mit Schrankkoffer, wenn du nur eine Nacht weg bist. Also logistisch kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen.“

Nun zog der Dunkelhaarige eine Schnute und überlegte fieberhaft, welche Retourkutsche er entgegnen könnte. Allerdings war es nicht von der Hand zu weisen, das Thiel Recht hatte.

„Ich behaupte, dass kriegen wir trotzdem hin.“

Gut, auch in Ordnung.

„Okay, Karlchen, unter einer Bedingung sage ich zu.“

„Ich bin ganz Ohr, mein Lieber.“ Er hatte ihn, ein Boere kriegt immer seinen Willen. Schmunzelnd schenkte er ihnen beiden etwas Wein nach.

„Wir machen danach nochmal Urlaub.“

„Oh, so vergnügungssüchtig auf einmal?“

„Nee aber wenn wir zwei für dich in die Berge fahren-„

„Bayern ist doch nicht mit den Bergen gleichzusetzen. Auch wenn wir unseren Urlaub natürlich entsprechend auch in diese Richtung planen können.“

„Unterbrich mich nicht immer. Also, wenn wir für dich in die Berge fahren, dann fahren wir auch für mich ans Meer.“

„Och Frank, ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich wahrlich mehr als genug Sandburgen für zwei Leben gebaut habe.“

Thiel lehnt sich etwas vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Man kann am Meer mehr machen als Sandburgen bauen, Dummerchen.“  
Eine Beleidigung und ein Kuss. Für zweiteres würde er ersteres noch einmal übergehen. Seufzend lehnte er sich an ihn. 

„Und was machen wir dort? Wasserski, Paragliding?“

„Bloß nicht! Bei deinem Talent brichst du dir noch alle Knochen!“ Thiel verschluckte sich dabei fast an einem Schluck Wein den er gerade zu trinken versuchte.

„Ich bin doch kein Tollpatsch!“

Thiel stellte das Glas wieder ab und zog Boerne in seine Arme.

„Doch, du bist ein riesiger Tollpatsch. Ich kenne niemanden, der häufiger auf seinen Hintern fällt, sich irgendwo den Kopf stößt oder einfach nur mit dem kleinen Zeh irgendwo hängen bleibt, wenn er barfuß läuft…“

Dabei streichelte Thiel durch Boernes Haar, schaffte wieder ein paar Zentimeter Distanz zwischen ihnen und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Aber du bist mein Tollpatsch. Und deswegen fahre ich mit dir auch zu irgendwelchen Burgen, probiere irgendwelche Schnecken, höre mir uninteressante Monologe über Rebsorten an und muss halt darauf aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert.“

Boerne wollte schon protestieren auch wenn der Kern der Aussage ihn etwas rührte. Doch bevor er wirsche Worte formulieren konnte, wurde er geküsst.

Lang und zärtlich.

Kompromisse konnten also doch schön sein.


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Durch die Leidenschaften lebt der Mensch, durch die Vernunft existiert er bloß."
> 
> \- Nicolas Chamfort

Thiel lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt. Ein schweres Seufzen entfuhr ihm.

_Willst du nicht mit unter die Dusche?_

Bloß nicht. Der Morgen war auch so schon anstrengend genug für ihn. Wie machte Boerne das? Woher nahm er nur diese immense Energie? Der war doch auch schon über 50…

Noch ein Seufzen. Jetzt lieber aufstehen und etwas anziehen. Sonst würde dieser Succubus wieder versuchen über ihn herzufallen. Wie ein Teenager. Aber er hielt länger durch.

Thiel schlüpfte in eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt, dann ging er in die Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor.  
Einerseits war es schön, so begehrt zu werden aber andererseits fragte er sich, ob er nicht nur Mittel zum Zweck war? Das zwischen ihnen lief immerhin erst wenige Wochen. Und manchmal erinnerte Boerne ihn sehr an einen Hund, der Menschenbeinen amouröse Avancen machte. Um es mal milde auszudrücken.

In all den Jahren hatte er keine richtige Beziehung und er war wohl auch nicht der Typ für ein schnelles Abenteuer. Jedenfalls ging die Initiative dafür sicher weniger von ihm aus, dafür war er zu romantisch.

Der Kaffee war durchgelaufen, Thiel nahm sich eine Tasse und lehnte am Küchentresen. Wenn das alles stimmte, kannte er ihn fast schon besser als ihm lieb war. Zum Lächeln brachte es ihn trotzdem.

Aber Boerne musste ja fast geplatzt sein, wenn er wirklich so wenig Sex hatte. War Thiel am Ende tatsächlich nicht mehr als ein Ablassventil? Quatsch, dafür war Boerne zu romantisch. Hatte er doch eben erst festgestellt.

Dann hörte er Schritte. Barfuß aber im Bademantel kam Boerne in die Küche. Seine Brille hatte er nicht auf, allzu klar sah er jetzt also nicht. Aber er sah gut aus mit diesen feuchten, verwuschelten Haaren. Thiel schmunzelte kurz.

Boerne kam zu ihm, umarmte ihn und küsste seinen Hals.

„Warum bist du denn nicht mitgekommen, hm?“ Er murmelte das leise zwischen leichten Küssen.

„Weil ich etwas Erholung brauche, der geht nicht von 0 auf 100…“

Sollte ein Mediziner doch wissen. 

„Wir können uns doch einfach genug Zeit lassen.“

Stimmt, er mochte ein ausgedehntes Vorspiel. Ein sehr ausgedehntes, das war Thiel eigentlich schon etwas zu lang.  
Sie würden ihre Balance noch finden.

Vorerst wand sich Thiel aber zur Sicherheit aus dem Griff.

„Weißt du was? Frühstücke du in Ruhe, ich besorge etwas für den Salat. Bis nachher!“

Thiel drückte ihm noch einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und verließ dann eilig die Wohnung.

„Und du? Was für Salat? Wann ist nachher?“

Die Fragen verhallten etwas kläglich, Thiel hatte sie ohnehin nicht mehr gehört. 

Dafür duschte er in seiner Wohnung, zog sich dann etwas Vernünftiges an und verließ das Haus.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er wieder zurück war aber erst studierte er seine Post und schaffte etwas Ordnung.  
Später am Nachmittag klopfte er wieder bei Boerne.

„Da bist du ja wieder.“ Er klang durchaus erfreut, spitzte aber bereits die Lippen und bewegte sie auf Thiels Mund zu.

Dieser schloss mit einer Hand hinter dem Rücken die Tür und stoppte Boernes Annäherung, indem er ein Kraut zwischen ihre Münder hielt.

Boerne runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?“

„Das weißt du doch, mein Lieber. Wenn du noch lange was von mir haben willst, probier’s mal mit Mönchspfeffer.“

Thiel grinste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ich entschuldige mich für Boernes Notgeilheit aber diese Szene aus "Das Wunder von Wolbeck" hat nie meinen Kopf verlassen :'D
> 
> "Mönchspfeffer reduziert die Libido des Mannes auf ein erträgliches Maß" *happs*
> 
> Zum Zitat: Es gibt viele hübsche Aphorismen zum Thema Leidenschaft (schönere als dieses) aber das hier hat irgendwie am besten auf Boerne gepasst :)
> 
> So und Finale heißt Finale :)
> 
> Ich entschuldige mich für die Albernheiten aber ich bereue nichts ;D


End file.
